Player in town
by SageAngel
Summary: What if right at the beginning there was someone else involved. She could maybe have changed things? or even made them worse? you have to read to find out. Hope you enjoy the entertainment. summery is bad but story is good
1. Chapter 1

**no copy right intend, all the characters apart from Luna so far are owned by L. **

**I'm starting right at the beginning of the story, (TV series version first) obviously because of the extra character it will steer things in different direction away from the original plot line.**

* * *

There it was, home, well home for now anyway. The place I had being staying for a year. A good year if I was speaking honestly, a calm year. I wanted to see some family or as close as family could get for me. So I thought I'd come here. Mystic Falls.

The bus pulled up not far away from the house and i turned to wave the other students goodbye, i was glad to be back and more glad to have my own space and freedom again. I was in a place called home.

"Uncle Zach…I'm Back"

My voice penetrated though the house in a loud echo, his house was big like an old boarding house for the rich but then again the Salvatore's had always been up in the chain of command. Yet even though Zach was not family of mine it was easy enough to explain if we adapted the truth a little bit. Especially when he was considered my legal guardian towards the school and other sources.

I looked seventeen and in any law that meant I had to go to school, and believe me it wasn't my first time attending school, not even my first time attending the high school in mystic Falls.

"Zach…"

I called out once again moving into the house, dropping the bag off my back to the floor. Summer had past quicker than I thought and I had gone to a sort of camp get-a-away also know as Italy. My favourite place in the world; one of the best place in the world. But I was back, back to school for the new term.

But this was a couple of days earlier than I had said to Zach. A surprise almost.

"…Anybody home?" I shouted again hearing my voice return to me though an echo. I jumped slightly when I heard a rustling I hadn't expected it not after my shouting and nobody answering.

A mumbling sound was coming from his office and out of experience I found myself grabbing the umbrella from the stand just for a weapon. He didn't exactly have them lying around everywhere. That's what I loved about him; he was harmless and un-mystically human. It was a breeze of fresh air to be around normal people like him especially since he knew what I could do. My body became tense and my posture slumped into a defensive stand.

"In here….Luna?" A voice became clearer and I let out a deep breath when I realised it was Zach. My body relaxed and I was able to stand up straight, swinging the umbrella back to its place and laughing slightly at my own apprehensiveness. I shouldn't be this jumpy especially with Zach what can happen with him around? He was hardly a murderous player out to get someone.

I walked over towards his room, to where the noise was coming from. "I thought you had a few more days in Italy…" He questioned as I walked into the room, his voice was sort of edgy as if hiding something but with the work he did with the _founders'_ council I never think anything about it.

"Yeah but…I thought I'd come home and surprise you…" I bit my lip slightly looking around at what he was doing "But if you want me gone I can always disappear for the last few days" I pushed forward the idea knowing he looked a little bit more distressed than usual.

I titled my head to the side still observing what he was doing as he moved from his work to me "Ehm…no it's fine just you know make your self at home like usual…I'll sort everything out" his hands moved onto his hips as he lowered his head to think for a minute. This was more than normal, no way was he ever this distraught about anything especially when it came to me.

I was my own person and Zach knew the bare minimum about me. That's why I liked him so much and why I treated him like family, he didn't push my to tell him anything I didn't want to yet he trusted me almost like I was his own daughter.

"Are you ok Zach?" I questioned him just before I turned, lifting my body off the door. Zach had only met me a few times, this year for a year. When he was nineteen for a few weeks and lastly when he was a child not much older than five and yet he excepted the fact that I didn't age and the powers I could obtain could be more than dangerous to myself and others if not under control.

He was nodding his head even as I said the question almost too quickly if I had to thinking about it. "I'm fine Luna Honestly, Just go on relax I'll make something to eat for us, you must be hungry after that long journey and besides you need to tell me all about it" His arms rubbed my arm a little bit as he turned me and moved me though to the hall slightly.

My eyes scanned him for a minute in wonder, a curl on my lips I couldn't help but worry. What was happening? I hadn't been this confused in a long while. Especially not with Zach. He was suppose to be easy to read.

"Ok…" I nodded, I didn't know what else to say, and my powers, I didn't want to let them interfere right now. There was no need for them too. I could just simple touch him and see what was wrong. But then again he would realise what I was doing as soon as I removed the gloves I was wearing.

I had to wear the gloves; it meant I could avoid contact with people. There life was there privacy and I hated to intrude on that if I didn't need to. So as long as the gloves were on I didn't need to know about them.

Which this time I was guessing he didn't want me to investigate so I was going to leave it for now. Only investigating if something came up important that I needed to know

**

* * *

**

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me people.**

**You want it to keep going well you have to tell me that. Do you like Luna? **

**I know it's short but it's only the beginning of it (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hoped you like the one before **

**Keep reviewing people tell me what you like about Luna? The fanfiction? **

**I need to know what you think :P **

* * *

Moving up the stairs my hands cascaded against the banister, as if they were playing on a piano it was an old habit I had picked up over time. Piano was my favourite instrument and I always felt relaxed when I played it, so to relax my unnerved attutdie i would play my hands like they were on one.

Zach had retreated back to his office obviously going back to what ever he was doing before my interruption. What was he so bothered about? I hadn't seen him like this before and the respect and trust I had for him was the only thing keeping me from pushing to find out. I didn't like being in the dark, it was a hellish thing for me. Ever since I had been little I hated to not know what was happening.

A small sigh left my lips and I shook my head, it was up to him if he wanted to tell me then he would that's all I kept repeating to myself and I was sure he would tell me if it became important. If it ever became a concern he needed help with, I did tell him he could come to me about anything. I still hold it up to day.

He knew me well enough to be able to do that. I hoped anyway. I shook my head a little bit more trying to get those bad thoughts out of my head. I didn't need to think of any of that stuff right now. I had just come back from my summer holiday in Italy, it had been a warm nice summer and I couldn't let something like this dampen my mood at the moment anyway. Mystic Falls may have had some different weather but it was still good right now. A smile appeared on my face for what seemed like seconds.

Something seemed to be getting to me, and it wasn't normal or it didn't feel normal as far as I could tell. I had my powers, I relied on them a lot more than I thought I would ever have to. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment my head felt so filled that I was questioning my own sanity I couldn't believe this was even possible.

Me? Questioning my own sanity? I giggled a little bit shaking my head as I opened my eyes a little bit.

I reached the top of the stairs and turned towards the room I had been staying in for the past year, the house was far too big for its own good, I remember playing hide and seek though out the house with its past owners and that's when I heard it. It must have been some shuffling, not enough to cause concern downstairs but I could definitely hear it from where I was standing now.

It was coming from up the stairs. Shaking my head I knew I must have been imagining things there was only two people living in this house the last time I check and Zach didn't keep any animal's I knew of. Unless he had got some while I was away?I doubted it very clearly.

But the same ruffling sound was there again and I turned the opposite way heading directly towards the next set of stairs taking a quick glance back down the stairs just to double check Zach was still down there. There was only one way on in this house to the next floor and that was the main stairs which I had just acceded from he couldn't have come past me. That wasn't possible. He was merely human after all.

"Hello?" I questioned this time not as loud as before but I had to make it echo up the stairs instead of back down towards the door. At first I didn't think I was going to get an answer, everything was quiet, all my senses were back on high alert and my eyes were scanning quicker than before.

I had to be imaging stuff if people were about then i could normally tell. But then again this, this was different. "Is anybody here?" I called out again this time hoping to anticipate and answer out of whatever it was that was chilling me to the bone.

It was almost like a gust of wind flew by me; to fast for me to consider just wind and out of instinct I turned around to check behind me, nothing, so I switched my gaze back around to find…

"Luna?" his voice questioned me and my eyes squinted towards him as if he couldn't really be who I was seeing. But my own eyes couldn't be lying to me not now. That I could have been positive about. "Stefan" My own voice didn't sound like my own, his was more of a question where as my was more like relief. What had I really expected it to be in Mystic Falls? I shook my head and relaxed my full body once again

This was stupid I was being far too cautious around people now a days. "Stefan" I said again lightly moving forward towards him a little bit more. He followed my movements and within a few seconds his arms were around me pulling me into a hug. I had missed this so much.

I had missed him so much. My old friend. A very good friend as well. It felt like I hadn't seen him in what felt like a century or two. This was such a surprise and I managed to click some pieces together for a minute.

Realising this I laughed a little bit "This explain's Zach's behaviour" I nodded my head a little bit as Stefan lowered his head a little bit almost like he knew what I meant which I knew he did. "I should have known that" I mentally hut myself shaking my head in my own thoughts. But looking back up to Stefan I smiled a little bit more trying to assure him it wasn't as bad as it seemed which with him was always hard.

He was more depressed now, self regretting everything he had or thought about doing. It had been hard for him I didn't need to be a genius to work that one out but the thing i had concentrated on was he wasn't always the same person around people.

"What are you doing here Stefan?" I asked him as I fell back into my own feet looking up at him, it had been a long time since I had seen him, would have had to be a good twenty years but last time I had checked he had no appeal to be coming back to Mystic Falls, it never had very good memories for him or as far as I could remember it didn't.

"I could ask the same" His answer like always was with his own twisted question a smile appeared on his face once again, there was his relief to see me "I just came back to…Settle in to society I've had enough of big towns, I thought it's time to come home" he nodded his head placing his hands in his pockets as if it was trying to be convincing towards himself more than to me.

A habit of his although it was always a nervous habit I couldn't quiet get why he was nervous around me. People really were acting weird around me today for some reason. Eventually I would find out what was going on, if Zach was only nervous about Stefan then what was Stefan nervous about? I didn't quiet get it yet.

My head nodded with his and I titled my head to the side "I've been here for the past year, came back to see Zach, he was always asking me to come back" I shrugged my shoulders a little bit before looking past him and changing the subject. "See you still kept the same room" I moved my head towards the door up the little load of stairs.

"As always" he referred laughing a little bit as he turned to walk into his room "Come one got to show you something" he answered with as he moved away towards his room and all I could was grin like a child and move towards his room. Mysterious Mr Stefan Salvatore. He was doing it all over again, trying to see if he could out smart me. We had a different relationship than other people do.

He treated me more like a sister, a younger sister even if I was older. He tried to show he was older by surprising me. Catching me off guard I highly doubt. He was yet to do so though I must say so I just giggled a little bit my hands placed behind my back to connect to each other as I moved off behind him.

* * *

**Introduction of Mr Stefan Salvatore, i tried to bring back a little bit of what he would be like as a human blood drinking vampire **

**That would be how Luna would know him in the past, he'll get back to himself soonish **

**But you need to tell me what you think? What should happen next?**

**I love people telling me their idea's so don't be afraid to people :) **


End file.
